Ginga Densetsu Hotaru
by geekycutecupcake
Summary: How different would the story be if Weed had been born female? I was inspired to write this after reading Ginga Densetsu Arashi.
1. Chapter 1

Ginga Densetsu Hotaru Fanfic

 **Yeah, I'm starting another story without finishing my old ones and I apologize for that. It will take some time since I'm still a little nervous about continuing the rest of them. You see, I got some great ideas, but lack the writing talent to do it. I'm proud of my stories and want to do them justice and right now I'm not feeling too confident with** ** _Prince of the Fire Nation and Shadows_** **. I have some idea about what direction I want to take with it…yet I'm afraid I might mess it up. Give me some time to figure it out. I'm going to attempt to update it next week. The reason I'm writing this story is to practice on writing longer chapters.**

 **I do not own or take any credit for the anime called** ** _Ginga Densetsu Weed_** **and I own none of the characters. This is going to be like the original, except for one small change…Weed is going to be a female named Hotaru! Oh, and I'm going to make her resemble Weed's daughter Bella a little, maybe, but have brown eyes like her mom. Enjoy!**

 _Inside the mountains of Ohu, in a place called Futago Pass, there's a dog paradise. Fourteen years ago, a huge battle was fought against a demon bear. The bear had claimed the area: Akakabuto. He'd created a stronghold called Gajou. But there were ones brave enough to fight against Akakabuto._

 _One hunter led the attack. Gin, a silver brindle Akita. 750 dogs had gathered from the country to fight. After many days, the unspeakable battle was to come to an end. But…Gin let loose the Battouga, the attack of a wolf. Akakabuto was defeated. The victory had been thanks to Gin's group of dogs._

 _They'd finally won back Futago pass after entry to the mountains had been prohibited by the humans. This was the Silver Fang legend. The dogs and their leader, Gin, lived in peace for many years._

Smith, a chief of Ohu, walked through the trees at a quick pace, having smelt smoke and a hint of blood in the air. He could hear the sound of fighting dogs and picked up a bitter scent of an animal he could not name.

"What the? What the hell is going on?" Smith yelled in a commanding voice, masking the fear and worry that wanted to bubble to the surface.

"Chief!" cried a brown Ohu soldier with soot in his fur, catching Smith's attention.

"What's all the fuss about?" he demanded as the unnamed Ohu soldier and Sakura, Gin's mate, came toward him in urgency.

"We've been invaded by a terrible monster. Everyone is defending to the death, but we can't keep this up much longer!" the Ohu soldier exclaimed with hard eyes.

Smith looked past the soldier and saw the bastard in the distance, his wretched appearance looking even more frightening because of the fire burning in the trees and grass. He watched in horror as the monster ripped several Ohu soldiers with one sweep of his giant claws.

"Chief, please take Sakura and escape," said the brown Ohu soldier, bringing Smith's attention back to them. "It's an order from Leader. Leave Gajou to us!"

"I can't do such a thing!" Smith shouted in outrage. "I must fight with you!" His warrior spirit demanded it.

"She's carrying the leader's pups. We must also protect Sakura," the soldier pleaded. "We must get Sakura out of here without fail!"

Smith froze, staring at Sakura in shock. She looked right back at him with desperation shinning in her eyes.

"Chief!" begged the Ohu soldier.

"Understood." It pained Smith to leave his comrades behind to face such a dangerous foe alone, he felt like he was abandoning them to die, but an order was an order. The leader was depending on him to protect his mate and unborn children, he would not fail. "Sakura, let's go!" he called over his shoulder, already running.

"Yes!" The pretty white dog was already close behind him.

"Chief! By the order of our leader! Help us!" was the shout of encouragement that followed.

6 Months Later in the Northern Alps

An English setter was crouched in the bushes, waiting for his chance to hunt down the unsuspecting pigeons that were busy pecking at the dirt.

"Almost within range…just a little more," he coaxed himself, carefully creeping forward. "That's it…that's it!"

Just as he was about to make his move, a female puppy with silvery white fur jumped out from the bushes, scaring the birds and causing them to scatter. She clumsily attempted to catch them as they fluttered about in the air.

"That little idiot! What is she doing?" He watched in dumbfounded amazement as she floundered about and failed before noticing a pigeon flapping past him. "Damn!" he growled as he jumped up, snatching it in his jaws and instantly killing it.

"What were you doing, brat? This is my kill!" he said, catching the pup's attention.

"Wait, give it back! I need it!" the pup half begged and half demanded as she jumped at him, trying to steal it in obvious desperation.

"Don't say stupid things, I was the one who caught it!" the English setter spat, bewildered by the small pup.

"But I was the one who saw it first! And I need it more than you anyway, so give it here!" She then continued jumping at the Setter in hopes of getting the bird. "Please!"

"Stop it, I won't allow you to act like this." He threw down his catch, and quickly took hold of the petite pup's scruff, slamming her down to the ground. "Brat! You should only start fights when you're certain you can beat your opponent." He then tossed the pup at a tree, only for her small paws to connect to the truck and for her to hop right back, stealing the pigeon and making a run for it.

"Wait, you brat!" The setter had been annoyed at first, but now he was plain out angry as he chased down the thieving female. He caught her in the matter of seconds thanks to his speed, once again slamming her down to the ground, applying a little pressure to her neck and forcing her to release his catch.

"No. This is mine. Please let me have it!"

"You really don't know when to stop!"

"M-mother… I'm taking it back to my mother!"

"What? Mother?" The setter slowly released the small pup. "You're not the only one here?" he asked as he sat up and stared down at her, waiting patiently for a response.

"She's sick… She's been sick for days. That's why I need to get her something to eat, but I don't know how to hunt..."

"That's still not a good reason to try and steal my kill. What you did is thievery," the setter said, attempting to instill some discipline into the pup in hopes of avoiding another incident in the future. Despite the tough act he was putting up, he really had a soft spot for puppies and didn't want her to get killed.

"I really am sorry…" she said quietly, big brown eyes looking up at him in guilt. "I know it was wrong, but I was desperate. I won't do it again. I promise."

'Not the eyes,' he thought, already feeling his earlier frustration melting away and blossoming pity taking its place.

The setter took the time to properly look the pup over and he did not like what he saw as it left him feeling disgusted with how roughly he handled her earlier. He was so focused on insuring that he wouldn't return empty handed to Nero that he didn't really **see** the stray pup's appearance.

Her pretty silvery white fur was slightly dirty, her body was small and skinny, with paws that were tiny and dingy.

"Take it." The Setter stood up and gave the pup's injured scruff an apologetic lick before taking a step back. "Before I change my mind. Hurry up and get home to your mother."

"Thank you, Mister! I won't forget this!" she cried out in gratitude, tail wagging from happiness. She quickly picked up the pigeon and started to hurry away, eager to give her mother some food.

"One more thing," the setter said, causing the pup to stop and look back at him. "Hurry and leave this mountain. This is Nero's territory. He'll kill you if he finds you."

"OK," she nodded. "Oh, what's your name, Mister?" she asked politely.

"It's GB. GB the English Setter," he told her.

"GB…," she said slowly, testing the name out. "Thank you, GB! I hope I can one day repay your kindness!"

"Yeah," he replied dully as she ran off, already knowing he was going to be in trouble for not catching anything. He then snapped his head up in attention, realizing she never told him her name. "Hey kid! What's your name?"

"Don't have one!" Then she was gone, having disappeared through the bushes.

"Well, it's not that unusual for strays to not have a name…"

It wasn't long before the puppy made her to the old abandoned house where she lived under with her ill mother, Sakura. It wasn't much, but the area surrounding the house was isolated from humans and other dogs and the house provided perfect cover for her weakened mother, who could barely muster up the strength to stand up anymore.

Getting closer, she spotted the stained white fur of her mother hidden under the house. "Mother! Mother!" the pup called out as she ran up to her. "An English setter called GB helped me get you a meal." She carefully placed the bird in front of her mother, her tail wagging even quicker than before. Her mother had smiled in reply, at least until she saw the state of her daughter's scruff.

"What happened?" Sakura gasped, spotting the red that tainted her daughter's beautiful fur. "I see blood!"

"When I was trying to get the pigeon, I fell down pretty hard. I was lucky GB showed up to catch it for me. Please don't worry about it, I'm fine," the pup lied, not wanting her mother to dislike her new friend. "Just enjoy the meal. You need to get your strength and energy back."

Sakura smiled gently at her daughter. "Your right. Thank you for the meal." She then began to eat, forcing herself to chew and swallow for her daughter's sake.

"Is it good?" the pup asked timidly.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll do my best to get you more! Wait for me and I'll be right back!"  
Sakura did her best to hold the food down, waiting until her daughter was out of sight. As soon as she could no longer see the pup's glittery form she puked it all back up, her coughing and hacking making her body quiver in pain and exhaustion. She fell down to her side and began to pant despite the shade.

'Girl,' she thought in regret, wishing she had a name to give her daughter. She could already feel herself fading away, she did not have much time left…But who would look after her daughter when she was gone? Who would guide, teach, and protect her tiny pup when she was no longer around?

'Gin…,' she thought weakly before passing out.

"You stupid fool!" Nero yelled as he beat GB, slamming the spotted dog into a tree. His gang stood by in silence. "How dare you come back empty handed!" Nero, a Siberian husky with mismatched eyes, glared down at the setter for his failure.

"I'm sorry," GB whimpered submissively from the ground, his head bowed low to the floor.

"If you haven't brought some birds back by dark, I'll rip your guts out. Got it?"

"But I can't get any…"

"Well, go to the farm near town. There's some ducks living there."

"But…" GB began to fret. "If a human sees me killing them-"

"Shut up! Today I have a craving for bird meat. So hurry and get us some!" he ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes," GB answered in defeat, body still shaking from both the beating and the thought of the impossible task ahead of him.

"This must be it." GB arrived at the farm where he spied the ducks quacking happily in their pond, not a care in the world. They seemed like easy pickings, but he dared not get any closer without thoroughly checking and making sure that no one was around. It always paid to be cautious. So he walked along and observed, still making sure he kept his distance.

'There doesn't seem to be anyone around," he thought. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a bulky dog snoozing in his doghouse.

"There's a guard dog!" he wailed in terror.

The much larger dog opened his eyes, GB's wail having woke him from his slumber. His eyes immediately zeroed in on GB is suspicion.

"What do you want?" he questioned with a deep voice.

"Ah, nothing," GB quickly assured. "I'm just a dog passing by! Please excuse!" He laughed hysterically before running. He knew that only immediate death awaited a coward like him if he tried to go against a trained guard dog.

It was night now and the stray pup was walking home, head tilted down and her tail hanging lifeless behind her.

"I couldn't get anything after all," she said with ears lowered. Shame seemed to weigh down on her as she dragged her paws onward, images of her starving mother popping up in her head, making her eyes glassy with tears. She perked up slightly when she spotted GB hunched over near a stream.

"What should I do? I'll get killed if I just go back to Nero." The setter sighed. "I'm such a slave to him."

"GB!" called out a familiar voice.

He looked up to see the same stray puppy he helped out earlier, looking down at him from the wooden bridge with a doggy smile gracing her features.

"Kid?" GB had not expected to see her again, especially not after his very clear warning.

"We meet again!" A glitter of delight glowed in her eyes.

"You fool!" he yelled, his response immediately dampening her joy. "Why are you still wandering around? I told you to leave this place!"

"B-but…"

"GB!"

GB turned to see Sasuke, a disgruntled shiba, running toward him

"Uh, Sasuke?" he said, voice uncertain as he tried to guess what his fellow slave wanted.

"What are you doing just hanging around here? Since you didn't return, now I have to go and steal the ducks!"

"You're right. I'm sorry," GB apologized in a resigned voice.

"We need to go now. You better help," demanded the shiba, still upset about having to do more than his fair share of work.

"Okay," GB readily agreed.

"Don't, GB!" The two dogs stopped at the sudden plea and turned toward the small puppy, she had heard everything. "My mother told me that we shouldn't steal from humans. It just leads to trouble and distrust between humans and dogs. Don't go!"

"Who is this brat?" Sasuke asked in distaste and annoyance.

"Just a stray kid," GB assured him, not wanting the shiba to take any interest in the naive pup in fear he would mention her to Nero. "Brat! Get out of my sight! This doesn't concern you! Understand?" He looked straight into her eyes, silently begging her to leave.

"GB," the pup said softly, worry evident in her voice.

She was ignored as the two older dogs walked away.

"Geeze. How can Nero do this to us?" whined Sasuke. "At such a time, too. Well, where is this place?"

"Huh?"

"I haven't been told about it," Sasuke said carelessly as they walked along, black eyes looking forward. He was so focused on watching where he was going that he missed the sly smirk that appeared on GB's face.

'So he doesn't know there's a guard dog?' GB was pleasantly surprised 'That's a good thing.' He already began to plot as he led Sasuke to the ducks and never mentioned their protector.

Once they arrived they could see the ducks were fast asleep near the shed, not once did they stir as the dogs came near and no humans could be seen.

"It's going to be a piece of cake," Sasuke boasted with confidence.

"Sasuke, let's think this through. The two of us can separate," GB suggested in hopes of putting his plan into motion.

"Huh?" The shiba stared at GB is puzzlement as he waited for an explanation.

"You can go around by the shed. I'll come from the opposite side."

"I see," Sasuke said in agreement. "You got a good plan."

The two dogs then split up, but what Sasuke did not know was that GB was setting him up to be used as bait. As he went around by the shed and began to sneak quietly through the tall grass, he did not see the guard dog watching him from the far end of the shed, his teeth bared in aggression as he waited for the shiba to make a move.

"They're fast asleep," Sasuke said smugly, licking in lips in excitement. "Lots of wild ducks."

GB was also hidden in the tall grass as he waited for his chance to snatch a duck.

'He's doing it!' GB prepared himself to move quickly when the moment arrived as he watched Sasuke snap his teeth at the ducks and chase them about. They moved too quickly for the inexperienced shiba.

"They're so fast," he growled. "Hey, what are you doing GB? Get them! Hurry u-" He stopped his barking when he felt a menacing presence behind him. He turned to see the guard dog that was quick to grab him by the throat with his large teeth.

"What the hell were you doing?" The guard dog slowly pressed his teeth down on Sasuke's throat, making it difficult for the poor shiba to breathe.

"Wait! Help me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sasuke begged for mercy and cried for help all at once, his desire to live having overpowered any strip of pride he had left.

GB, who had already caught a duck in the commotion, stood by and glanced at Sasuke in regret.

"GB!" Sasuke watched in horror as GB turned away from him and ran, leaving him to the mercy of the ferocious guard dog. "GB!"

"Abandoning you! Heh." The guard dog paused in amusement before he continued with slowly crushing the weaker dog's throat and shaking him roughly, causing the smaller dog pain.

GB was making his escape up the hill when he was forced to stop, the stray puppy blocking his way. She had been worried after hearing their plan and had decided to follow them in hopes of being able to watch out for them.

"GB, why aren't you helping him?" she asked, shocked that this was the same dog that had selflessly helped her earlier. "At this rate he'll be killed!" She looked toward the duck farm to see Sasuke struggling to get free as the guard dog shook him around like a rag doll.

"I don't have a chance." 'I'm not strong enough.' "No matter what I do…" 'I'll always be a coward.'

"But…isn't he your friend?"

"Nobody could take him on," GB insisted, referring to the merciless guard dog that was slowly killing Sasuke.

"GB! Please help me, GB," cried out Sasuke, causing GB to flinch in guilt.

"It can't be helped," GB said while walking around the stray pup.

"Never mind. If you won't help him, then I will." She dashed down the hill at incredible speed, only looking back once to give GB a disappointed look before charging at the guard dog.

"N-no! Don't!"

"Let him go!" The stray pup practically flew as she raced to Sasuke's rescue, lips drawn back to reveal tiny fangs as she released a battle cry. She began her relentless attack against the guard dog: tackling and biting, clawing and shoving, tugging his ears with her sharp fangs. But the large dog barely seemed to feel it.

In the distance, a silhouette of a French spaniel mix could be seen as he made his way towards the direction of the noise.

"Stop! Fight me!" The small pup continued her assault on the guard dog's ear in determination despite the lack of visible damage, rescuing the shiba was the only thing on her mind.

"You fool! He's not a friend, he's just a dog! I'm not his friend!" GB forced himself to turn away from the scene and pick up the duck, running as far as he could as he attempted to block out the little pup's voice.

"Let him go, let him go," she yelled, pulling the other dog's ear with all her might. "You're killing him!"

"Shut up, brat. Be quiet and get lost. I don't fight females!" he scowled with the shiba's throat in his mouth. "If you don't stop, it will be your turn!" He then shoved the pup to the floor with one paw, causing her to roll away but she got right up and attacked again.

"You!"

GB was racing along, the duck secured in his jaws, wanting to forget that today ever happened. It wasn't easy to do since he could still hear the stray pup's shouts down the path.

'You should just stop it…'

"Let him go!" he heard her cry and it was enough to stop him in his tracks. "Hang on, Mister!"

'What a strong heart she has… I abandoned my friend…I just ran away,' he thought with shame. 'That little pipsqueak is fighting for her life to save him and what am I doing? Running away with my tail between by legs!' He let the duck drop to the floor. 'I want to change, I don't want to be weak for the rest of my life!' He grit his teeth in frustration as he continued to listen to the pup fight, tears fighting to escape his eyes. And then a heard something that made his blood turn cold as he began to hurry back to the duck farm.

"What happened?"

"Jeeze, you're starting to piss me off, kid!" The guard dog finally released his hold on Sasuke and turned his attention toward the pale silvery female. "Girl or not, your dead!"

With a vicious snarl the guard dog lunged for the pup and grabbed her by the throat. The small pup couldn't resist letting out a loud shriek of pain.

Not long after that GB arrived and his eyes grew wide with what he saw. The tiny body of the girl puppy being ruthless held down, the large guard dog's muzzle griping her slender throat, her attempts at escape futile.

Rage flooded over him. "Bastard…" he growled as he felt something hot burning in his belly, urging him to charge forward and he obeyed. "Damn you!" he yelled as he leaped toward the guard dog, taking him by surprise. GB then caught hold of his left ear with his teeth.

"What the-?" It was obvious that the guard dog had not expected the cowardly setter to return, he was sure the weakling had been long gone. He dropped the puppy to turn his attention to the new nuisance that dared to get in the way of his job.

"You coward! A fighting dog like you has to pick on a pup? Fight me!" GB demanded as he tugged on the guard dog's ear, sounding braver than he felt.

"Some nerve you have, a wild dog like you challenging me…"

"Shut up! From now on, I'm someone else! I'm the kind of dog this puppy can look up to!"

"Oh, is that so?" The guard dog then swung his head up, sending GB flying the moment he lost his grip on the other dog's ear. The guard dog than ran after GB and sunk his teeth into the setter's throat until he tasted blood. "You can't change yourself just from talking big!"

The stray pup sprang forward, running into the guard dog over and over again. "Let him go! Let GB go!"

"Stop, kid…," GB gasped out. "Hurry and get away!"

"No!"

"Fool! Why are you fighting for a dog like me? You're too young to die here! Remember that you have a mother at home waiting for you!"

"I'm not leaving you here! You are the first friend I've ever had and you helped my mother earlier! We're both going home together!"

"But I hardly did anything!" GB's eyes were wet from tears as he stared at the tiny pup who was trying so hard to save him. It had been so long since anyone, besides Uncle Smith, tried to help him.

"I'll fight to save GB!"

"You brat! DIE!" The guard dog, fed up and angry at the stray pup for ruining his fun, grabbed her and hurled the pup toward the shed with such force that she crashed through, leaving a large gaping hole.

"Kid!" GB's heart nearly stopped at that moment. The stray pup was so small, so delicate looking… He had a hard time believing she was going to be okay if they all survived this.

"Stupid fool…trying to look smart…" The guard dog stood there looking quite smug as Sasuke edged his way near the hole.

Then they spotted her rising from the broken pieces of wood, panting heavily with blood dripping from her forehead and eyes looking more amber than brown.

"You still wanna fight?" The guard dog began making his way towards her, ignoring her strange behavior.

"Ahhhhh!," she yelled as she began running at him, her bear hunting instincts taking over as her eyes began to glow.

"What do you what?" the guard dog demanded, slightly uneasy as he watched the animalistic puppy come speeding at him. Just before he could move forward to meet her, GB took hold of his left ear once again.

"Don't!" The English setter began tugging in hopes of distracting the brute.

"Release me! Relea-" The guard dog froze when he saw the pup come spinning toward him, glittering like a falling star, he was awed for a minute before he felt a burning sensation in place of where his ear used to be. "It hurts! It hurts!" Everyone had been so entranced by the pup, who had fainted, that they did not notice the three legged dog watching from up the hill.

"That technique…! The Battouga!" The old dog was shocked that such a tiny pup was capable of performing such a powerful attack. "Why did that kid use the leader's attack?"

"Kid, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, dark eyes full of concern for the stray pup that saved his life.

"Get up!" GB urged.

"You bitch!" The two dogs turned to see the guard dog posed for attack with his teeth bared and blood dripping from the side of his head, left ear missing completely. "How dare you take my ear! I won't let any of you out of here alive!" Sasuke was scared, but GB was quick to stand protectively over the silvery white pup. Just as the larger male moved barley an inch, he was brought to a stop by a disturbing presence. "What the? What is this intense thirst for blood?" He looked up the hill to see the three legged dog glaring down at him, the grim reaper vibe rolling off him was so overpowering that it sent the guard dog running to hide, leaving a suspicious yellow puddle in his place.

"Uncle Smith!" GB cried out in both delight and surprise.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the black and white dog warily.

"He saved my life before." GB went silent after that as he refocused his attention on the unconscious puppy.

"Pull yourself together, child," Smith said gently as she began to come to, carefully helping her to sit up. "Where did you learn that attack from?"

"Attack? I'm afraid I don't understand…" She was feeling dizzy and confused.

"That attack just now…you were spinning like crazy." Sasuke stared at her in admiration as he remembered how she seemed to glow a blinding pale silver when she sliced through the air like a blade, he had never seen anything of its kind before.

"What?" Now she was very confused because the young pup was never taught to fight so she knew no attacks, especially the amazing one Sasuke described.

"Child, could it be your mother's name is Sakura?" The older dog with three legs questioned.

"Yes, Mister."

'I knew it! This is the Leader's daughter!' "Sakura, where is Sakura now?"

The three dogs followed the pup as she led them to where she and her mother lived. The pup's mother had not moved the entire time and was still panting in pain under the abandoned house.

"Girl…," she whispered quietly when she saw a shadow fall over her. She moved her eyes upward to see Smith, his shadow having been cast from the dim light of the moon.

"Sakura…"

"Smith…" She whispered back in shock.

Smith stared at Sakura in disbelief: her stained fur, her protruding ribs and skinny legs. Shame forced him to collapse to the ground, he blamed himself for Sakura's sorry state. He had left her side and now she was a mere shadow of her former self.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! I'm so sorry!" His body began to tremble from his efforts to hold back his sobs.

Sakura smiled kindly and found the willpower to stand up to greet her old friend. On unsteady legs she stood in front of Smith and looked down at the spot where his right leg used to be and started to lick it gently in hopes of comforting the spaniel.

"Wh-what are you doing? Sakura, please don't!"

"You don't need to say anything. I believe in Gin and the soldiers of Ohu with all my heart." This caused tears to run down Smith's face freely.

"Mother, is this the Smith you've always spoken of?" the small pup asked quietly, suddenly feeling shy being in the presence of the unknown dog.

"Yes. When the monster attacked, chaos was all around. He led me out of Futago pass and saved me."

"Wait a minute…," GB interrupted, "…the story of Gin, the boss dog of Ohu… It isn't just a legend? He's real?"

"That's right," Smith replied without turning his head.

"Then she's…?" GB dare not say it as he stared at the pup.

"She's the Leader's daughter. I've no doubt about it after seeing her use the Battouga," Smith said with absolute certainty.

The young female pup looked down in embarrassment as she pawed at the dirt saying, "I don't even remember doing it…"

Out of nowhere, Sakura collapsed to the ground, finally crumbling in on herself now that she had used the last of her strength.

"Mother!"

"Sakura!"

"Mother, hang on! Mother, please!" The pup immediately began to snuggle close to her mother and lick her cheek.

"Smith…no matter what… This child must be taken to the Leader." Sakura could hardly speak as her life slowly started to slip away, but she had so much she needed to say, things that needed to be known. "My one wish…please take her to Ohu."

"Alright." Smith could see her time had come. He didn't have to like it, but he accepted it. He had failed Sakura, so the least he could do was bring the child home to her other parent who was, without a doubt, waiting to meet his pup.

"Mother…you need to come with me…"

"I'm sorry girl…I can't… Without a doubt, your father will defeat that monster and raise you in my place. You must get to Ohu."

"Mother, no…Mother! Mother! No, you have to come with me! Open your eyes! Mother! MOTHER!"

The three older dogs buried Sakura at sunrise and waited quietly as the poor girl pup grieved.

"Mother…," she sobbed with her back turned to them, allowing all her sadness to be unleashed on top of her mother's grave.

"Kid…please stop crying. No matter how much you cry, your mother won't come back." "I know it's hard, but you are not alone, okay? You are the daughter of the Leader! Be a little tougher."

She sat down with a sniffle, looking a little thoughtful as she attempted to reign in her tears.

"Oh yes! We can't call you "kid" or "child" forever. I'll think of a good name for you. A great name, a pretty one to match you." GB began to look around for inspiration. "Umm, umm, umm…"

Almost as if they were summoned by GB's words, a swarm of fireflies appeared like magic as they danced in the air around them.

'It's not even nighttime, they shouldn't be out… AH! It must be a sign!'

"Alright, I got it! Your name will be Hotaru!"

"Hotaru?" The newly named pup couldn't explain how the name just felt so right.

"Yes, look around you. Fireflies everywhere! You'll never be alone. You'll have lots of friends beside you. One of those friends being me!"

"Hotaru." Uncle Smith addressed the pup by her new name as he came forward. "Sakura's last wish was for you to meet your father. Let's go to Ohu!"

"W… Wait a minute!" GB shouted. "Let me come too! I want to see myself change into someone worthwhile. No matter what…and I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

"I'm going too," Sasuke joined in. "I won't go back to Nero again! I need to search for my old owner."

"That's good." Smith smiled kindly at the younger dog.

"Let's go, GB!" 'Mother may be gone now, but Father is still out there waiting for me…I need to hurry!'

"What? But you were just crying your eyes out! Wait!"

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginga Densetsu Hotaru

Chapter 2: The Tool of the General Part 1

Hotaru, Smith, and GB were traveling through a mountain area, somewhere located in Aichi. The three canines eventually stopped to drink from a stream, the water a welcome relief to the parched dogs.

"Smith, what was my father like when he was my age?" Hotaru asked, the word 'father' feeling foreign on her tongue. She wanted to know everything about the legendary dog in hopes of discovering some similarities between them, in hopes of building a connection.

"Well...he was an amazing dog, and everyone who knew him thought the same," Smith said, fondness evident in his voice.

"My mother said he was very kind," Hotaru chirped, lapping up the cold water.

"Yes. He took great care of his friends," Smith replies as drops of the stream trickled down from his muzzle. "And never lost his cool. Unlike me. Ha, ha, ha."

"That reminds me... Um, Smith?," Hotaru asked while shuffling her paws in nervousness, forcing herself to stop when she had the older dog's attention. "Could you show me how to be a true soldier of Ohu? I know I'm small, but if there's trouble...I want to be able to help! I want to become strong enough to protect my friends. Please teach me!" A determined glint showed clearly in her eyes, reminding Smith of a young Gin.

"I'll teach you as much as I can along the way." Silently adding in his thoughts _'How can I refuse after seeing Gin's warrior spirit burning in your eyes?'_ "That means you as well, GB, so prepare yourself!"

GB's head snapped up in shock, his tongue still sticking out with his ears perked. "What?" he cried.

After they had their fill of water, all feeling well hydrated and rested, the wild strays set off once more toward Ohu.

"Smith," Hotaru piped up as they ran, "why did that monster attack the paradise in Ohu? He must of had a reason to do such a terrible thing..."

Smith sighed before he replied, his voice extremely stern and serious. "That I don't know, but there is never a good reason for senseless killing. Many good soldiers lost their lives the day I left with your mother."

"But...my father will definitely beat it, right? Mother believed he could, so maybe he already has?"

"Of course," Smith huffed with his head held high. "He's the one who brought down Akakabuto."

"Oooohhhhhh..."

Hearing a loud groan, Hotaru and Smith turned back to see GB far behind them.

"I'm hungry... Uncle Smith, Hotaru...shouldn't we eat?" GB whined as he sat his rump down on the dirt path. Not once feeling the least bit ashamed of being the only one desperate for a break.

"What, GB? How sleazy," Smith lightly scolded while Hotaru scoped the surrounding area. She spotted crafted signs and several wooden cabins that contained humans with rifles on the inside.

"My mother said this is a place where humans come to hunt, so there isn't much game here... So it'd be better if we got a bit further away from the humans," Hotaru wisely advised, feeling a bit proud that her mother's lessons were still fresh in her mind.

GB sat quietly with his head lowered before lifting it to shout, "I'm so hungry, I can't move another step!" He paused before adding on to his declaration. "Also, puppies need plenty to eat to grow big and strong! Hotaru needs to eat now!"

Both Hotaru and Smith grinned for totally different reaLATER

Hotaru out of fondness for GB's parental like concerns and Smith because he heard the promising sound of moving water.

"There's a river nearby." It was time for the two younger dogs to begin their first lesson: learning to catch fish.

 **LATER**

With a splash, a fish sprang up from the water and was caught by Hotaru as she glided over the river before landing gracefully on the other side. The fish struggled weakly in her jaws before going limp.

"Wonderful, Hotaru! You are better than me, who taught you," Smith praised after watching her performance, causing the small female to be slightly bashful but pleased. "As expected from the daughter of the leader."

"My father was good at catching fish?" Hotaru asked after setting her fish down near the riverbank, curious for any new information relating to her dad.

"Yes. He would often fish to feed all his friends. Just like you right now." His answer made her brighten, making her happy for having something in common with her legendary parent. "GB on the other hand...," Smith continued with an exasperated tone as he turned toward the direction of the English setter, who was obviously struggling.

"Ah, this is difficult!" Smith watched as GB dunked his head frantically into the water, scaring away the fish with all his splashing.

In the end, GB had not been able to catch a single thing. He was better suited for hunting birds and rabbits on land, after all. It was fine since Hotaru had caught more than enough fish for the three of them to share, something GB was grateful for as he filled his empty belly.

However, Hotaru had yet to take part in the small feast. She sat silently while the older dogs gobbled up their share.

"Aren't you hungry?" Smith asked when he noticed.

"Don't you want your fish? You really should eat, Hotaru, your tiny enough as it is!" GB stared at Hotaru with concern, wondering what it could be that was preventing her from eating.

"It's just..." Hotaru whispered with ears lowered, "I can't eat fish, knowing mother is..."

"You're still...?" GB questioned.

"It can't be helped," Smith inserted, the three legged dog looking at Hotaru in understanding. "Even if she is the daughter of the leader, Hotaru is still a child missing her mother. But Hotaru," Smith continued, now addressing the girl pup," the road to Ohu will be a lot tougher after this. You need to fill your stomach while you can. Or else getting to paradise will be a real struggle."

"You're right." Realization dawned over her, depressing thoughts of her deceased mother vanished, bringing forth her survival instincts. Hotaru quickly devoured her fish in a few bites.

Smith grinned in relieved satisfaction before looking off into the distance.

'Leader... We're coming back...'

The two younger dogs were given a second lesson after their meal. Smith demonstrated different ways to escape out of another dog's hold and the proper way to bite an enemy without breaking their teeth. Hotaru picked it up quickly and GB showed great promise with his willingness to learn.

~ LATER IN A TOWN WITH THE SUN SETTING ~

Hotaru pranced beside Smith down a concrete sidewalk with GB in the rear. Everything was peaceful as the locals of the town began to prepare for bed, even they began discussing whether or not they should settle there for the night or continue on until the sun went down. But out of nowhere a loud shout broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"HEY! BRING BACK THE DOG FOOD!" A human male in a blue apron came running down the road, waving a wooden stick, chasing after a young golden retriever, the poor thing being slowed down by the weight of the dog food he carried. He was obviously scared, yet determined to keep his stolen prize, only stopping when a car rode by to avoid getting hit by it. This allowed the angry human the chance he needed as he threw his wooden stick at the pup, successfully hitting him.

Hotaru's heart went out to the pup, remembering the time she had tried to steal from GB. Without further hesitation, Hotaru shot forward to save her fellow kid.

"Don't!" GB barked as he took hold of her slightly fluffy tail, holding her back. "We don't have anything to do with this!" GB wanted to help, really, he did! But getting involved in sticky situations, especially one dealing with an upset human, was not going to get them to Ohu any faster.

"Let go, GB! He needs our help! Please!"

With one good tug she was able to break free, quick to stand in front of the fallen puppy. Her angry yips and barks causing the angry man to pause, surprised that another puppy appeared.

"What are you doing?" he wondered aloud in puzzlement. His confusion soon returned to anger, something he was somewhat justified in feeling. For five years, puppy after puppy would steal bags of dog food or treats from his pet shop, taking money out of his wallet! The man was sick of it, sick of the street mutts that had the nerve to steal from him.

He picked up his stick and raised his arm to whack the two puppies half to death, something he believed they rightfully deserved, when he heard growling coming from his left. He turned to see two larger stray dogs, Smith and GB, glaring at him with bared teeth. Knowing the one bag of dog food wasn't worth getting mauled half to death for, he ran off while shouting, "I won't forget your faces, stupid dogs!"

"Are you okay?" Hotaru immediately began to fuss over the gold puppy. "Did he injure you with that hit? Where does it hurt?" The golden retriever was feeling overwhelmed by the questions. All he could do was stare at Hotaru as she continued to circle around him doing a quick examination to ensure he was fine. "It looks like your not bleeding..." Not bothering to reply, the male puppy picked up his stolen food and ran away. "Wait!" Not once did he turn around, Hotaru watched until his golden form disappeared down the road.

"What an ungrateful kid," GB grumbled.

"Don't concern yourself with that kid," interrupted a voice that came from behind them. "If you do, you'll be in trouble."

Hotaru and GB followed the voice to see that it belonged to a pet dog chained in his yard, his brown eyes hard and serious. He looked to be a white Labrador retriever mix with brown patches all over. A noticeable stitch scar present on his left cheek.

"Mister, you know that kid? Can you tell us about him?" Hotaru asked. She came closer to sit in front of his fenced yard, GB and Smith coming to sit near to listen as well.

"Well...he's called Mel. A dog called Blue lives in that mountain," the pet said while pointing with his nose towards the same direction Mel left. "He's been making dogs into unwilling slaves to him for 5 or 6 years now."

"Heh. Sounds familiar," GB scoffed, remembering the unfair treatment from Nero back when he was a slave.

"Mel is too frightened to get away from the dogs there. To do so would mean death for him. When that puppy outlives his usefulness, he'll simply be killed..."

The way he made it sound so unavoidable made Hotaru gasp in horror. The thought of Mel being used so thoughtlessly, just to be thrown away so cruelly was hard to swallow.

"You know a lot about this for someone who's a pet dog," GB said with unconcealed suspicion.

"I'm Hook. I'm not a pet dog by nature," he said solemnly.

"What happened to you?" GB asked.

 **And I'm stopping here for now. Heads up, the next chapter in going to end a little differently from the anime and I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank my readers for their reviews and I promise to take the idea of Blue living into consideration. I mean, he murdered puppies, do he needs to be punished somehow. Than you!**


End file.
